For Argument's Sake
by Fallen Angel Of The Forgotten
Summary: AU, post manga series. Shirogane wants some alone time with Akira, and so Kou decides to babysit Kengo for him. Except the "babysitting" quickly turns into something else when Kengo decides to ask about Kou's method of 'sucking' the darkness from him.


**A.N. – **I like how in the manga Kou does this, and then its never mentioned again. It's not explained either. Kengo doesn't question it, and Kou doesn't give an explanation. Thus, I'm forced to believe that it's either a fan service moment, or the authoress was just too lazy to explain it.

**Summary: **Shirogane wants some alone time with Akira, and so Kou decides to babysit Kengo for him. Except the "babysitting" quickly turns into something else when Kengo decides to ask about Kou's method of 'sucking' the darkness from him.

For Argument's Sake

"Please Kou—"

"Do it your own self, Shirogane, you've been fucking him for nearly six weeks—"

"Yes, but Akira won't let me touch him unless he's _sure _Kengo won't come over!" The King whined, fiddling with his braid and looking uncharacteristically harried. "And that boy's been coming over a lot more lately, so I haven't even gotten a kiss in forever! _Please _Kou, it's only for today! I swear!"

From where he lay sprawled across his bed, Kou peered up at the King with something like consideration. The recent lack of Kokuchi had left them all rather bored and given them time to relax and reflect. And with that reflection had come the budding of certain feelings between Shirogane and Akira, more on Shirogane's side than Akira's.

From what he knew of the two Kings, Shirogane had been in love with Ryuuko when he had been alive, and continued to be so even now. But he also loved Akira – strong, brave Akira who had grasped his position with both hands and held it close. He who had refused to let Shirogane go off and do something stupid. It had taken a lot of blood, sweat and some tears (of frustration), but the two had eventually settled into a semi-harmonious relationship that included regular bouts of sex and flirtatious bickering.

So it made sense in a way that the disruption of such activities would leave Shirogane feeling a little high and dry. After all, he hadn't gotten so much attention since Ryuuko's death, and finally having the two people he loved the most in one body must have made things so much better for him. On that note, while Kou would have loved nothing more than to say _no _and let the bastard hang, he knew that Ryuuko and Akira – two of his favorite people – were suffering as well, and it _had _been Ryuuko's final wish for him to look after Akira.

And so he sighed and nodded, raising himself up. "Alright, fine. Send Kengo over to me, and go have your sexy time with Akira." He waved the now-cheering King out the door, listening to the door click shut with something like amusement.

With Homurabi no longer a threat, and Akira growing into his powers as the new King of Rei, things had been oddly peaceful lately. The group still took the time to patch up any holes made by the Kokuchi, and visited the human realm from time to time to check up on Aya and Lulu – who apparently were getting along _fabulously. _This was good, because Aya needed to hang out with someone that would actually be able to be there for her, unlike the rest of them, who came and went whenever they pleased. Aya was a very beautiful young woman now, and had a lot of male admirers (including Kou, who regularly suffered beat downs whenever he met her and happened to flirt, even if his words were full of hot air) that wished they could have had a chance to date her. She was, according to Akira, a dangerous force in the workplace, and happened to run a side-job as a dojo keeper, where she taught several students the same method of attacking her grandpa had taught her many years ago. Not a bad life, for someone who had been thrust into a war only a few years ago.

Even Kengo was holding himself up as a steady worker in the human world, even if he himself wasn't entirely human. He, like the others, hadn't changed form much, although he was much older than he looked. He too had gotten a grasp on his abilities, and while he still had and unfortunate habit of swallowing darkness whenever he got in over his head, he was now less of a back-up army and more of a juggernaut in his own right – one that Akira sent into small wars when something had come up, and he himself wasn't able to go.

The only thing was that Kengo had lost an eye, his right to be specific, and so Akira had used some of his abilities to form a pure-black eye over the lost one, so Kengo could still see on that side of his head. It was a bit freaky, but Kou admitted that it would have had to happen if they hadn't wanted to lose Kengo as a whole.

A quiet knock on the door sounded, and Kou rolled out of bed, calling out, "I'm coming!" as he dashed over to the door. Kengo had gained an edge in patience, but he was still a bundle of energy. Opening the door revealed Kengo, grinning and holding a plastic bag.

"I brought some snacks, since you insist on leeching off the locals." The blond chuckled as he stepped inside. Kou made a vaguely chastising noise, and pretended to be offended.

"I'm not _leeching, _I'm borrowing, Kengo-kun! Honestly!"

Kengo rolled his eyes, throwing an arm around his friend. "Thanks for inviting me over, Kou. It's been a while. I would have visited sooner, but… well, I hadn't heard from you, and I didn't want to drop by unannounced. But you never called or said anything, so I was starting to think you hated me or something."

"Hate you?" Well, that was certainly new. Kengo was always upbeat – it was hard to believe that even he was capable of falling prey to such negative thoughts. "How could I hate _you? _The bastard Shirogane maybe, yeah, but not you." He ruffled Kengo's hair, ignoring the complaint that Kengo uttered. "Nah, I don't think I could ever hate you. Too damn cute."

Kengo blushed at that, cherry red like always (_such a virgin, _Kou thought amusedly to himself) and swatted the hands away. "Not funny, Kou."

"What are you talking about? Of course it's funny. And you want to know why? Its cause it's _true._" Opening the fridge, he fished around for a can of soda, closing the door before throwing himself into a nearby beanbag chair. "You can set the food over there; we'll get to it later."

Kengo set the food by the fridge and came over to plop in the beanbag chair beside Kou's. "So, besides bothering Akira every hour of the day and thinking I hate you, what have you been doing?" Kou asked, sipping from the soda and wincing as the bubbles went up his nose. Ow.

"Um… well, I've got a new job over at a coffee shop – that pays pretty good. And I've been working on my application for college."

"You're still serious about that?" Kou asked. Kengo, the last time he had spoken with all of them, had talked about the potential of him going into college, if only to have something to do with his time. Shirogane had raised plenty of arguments, and Homurabi had even helped, but in the end Akira had decided that so long as it didn't interfere with his real work, then Kengo had his full support.

The fact that Kengo was still striving towards the goal showed just how serious he was. Of course, that wasn't to say it was a bad thing, his decision, but it was a bit odd that he'd go through so much trouble just to prevent boredom. Kou suspected another reason behind his decision, but didn't question his friend. If Kengo wanted him to know the truth, he'd tell him. For now, the best thing he could do was shut up and lend a sympathetic ear to whatever plight was taking place in Kengo's world.

And speaking of plights. "Um… can I ask you something, Kou?"

The older man looked up from his soda. "Of course you can. You know that."

"W-well, it's just… it's kind of an awkward question and I don't really want to offend you." Kengo messed with the strings on his hoodie, trying his hardest not to look at Kou. The older man snorted.

"If I'm offended, I'll _tell _you. So please ask the question before I hit you." Kou finished his soda and went to get another.

"Okay… er, you remember that time when I was possessed by the darkness?"

Kou stopped in the middle of his scavenger hunt for another soda and considered which sort of retort he should give. He finally settled on, "Which one? The first? The second? The fifth time was rather amusing, especially since you got stuck in that pipe, and I had to drag you out and then run for my life while you were covered in shit—" he stopped and turned to the boy. "You never did thank me for that, by the way."

"Um, yeah. I was talking about… the third time."

"Ah. The one where you faced the crazy not-boy archer came after you, and you fell into the other realm."

"Yeah. Um… well, about that… did you have to do it like that?"

Kou stopped. Thought about what he'd said, and then carefully asked, "Are you talking about what I _think _you're talking about?" Because if he was, holy shit, things were about to get incredibly awkward, and Kou needed to start thinking of a good lie _now._

"Um… if you're talking about the whole choking-and-biting-and-sucking-the-darkness-out-of-me… then yeah, I'm talking about that."

Of course. Kou bit his lip as he tried to consider what to tell his 'little brother'. Okay yeah, he supposed he could tell him that he, being a beast born to devour darkness, had gone completely crazy from the smell of Kengo's natural scent (which was very pleasant to his nose) mixed with such an enticing element. But then Kengo would fill in the blanks, which would lead to him concluding that that moment was probably as close to getting molested by his older brother figure as he'd ever get.

Or, he could tell Kengo that it was the only way to get the darkness out of him. Yeah, that sounded like a really good idea.

"Well Kengo, that was kinda –" he stopped as he turned, gaze going to Kengo's hands. Kengo frowned as Kou's eyes narrowed dangerously, and _something _flickered behind his eyes.

"Uh… Kou?"

Darkness. He was smelling darkness now, the same scent as that day, when it mixed with Kengo's natural scent, except it was in a much smaller quantity.

"Kou?"

The gloves were hiding the infection, or at least the start of it. Before he was aware of it, Kou was striding across the floor and grabbing one of Kengo's hands in his own, peeling the glove off and throwing it aside, ignoring Kengo's protests.

The skin beneath was three shades darker than the rest of the flesh, and the nails were black. The scent of it was positively _seductive. _

"You've been sucking the darkness up, haven't you, Kengo? That's why there's never any darkness or Koichi in your area – it's because you've been taking it into yourself." Kou purred, unfazed by the red tone Kengo's face was quickly gaining. Moving back into his beanbag, he dragged the other team into his lap and tore at the fabric covering that inch of his neck that he'd sunken his teeth into before, letting his natural form out.

"W-what – wait, Kou—Kou stop!"

"I can't." Was all the older man said, just before he sank his teeth into Kengo's flesh, and started sucking.

Kengo made a noise and stiffened, biting his lower lip _hard, _trying weakly to pull away. His face was rapidly turning red, his eyes half-lidded. "K-kou… s-stop, please…"

Kou pulled back and licked the spot, content to tease Kengo about this. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before – the only difference was that last time they'd had someone _watching _them.

"You came before didn't you? When I bit you, you came. That's why you were trying to get away from me, but I wouldn't let you." Kou murmured, nibbling at Kengo's earlobe and smirking when the younger boy whined and tried to wrench away. "There's no shame in it, you know. I understand – the darkness messes with people's feelings. It's not a problem if you're aroused by it."

"'m not aroused." Kengo tried to protest, only to groan when Kou dragged his fangs across the spot he'd just bitten, thus proving his point.

"Besides, look at it this way – you play nice, you get the darkness pulled out, and we both get something out of it." He rubbed his erection against Kengo's ass, growling slightly when the boy gasped and pushed back against him. "See?"

"…y-you won't tell Akira? Or Shirogane? O-or Homurabi and M-master?"

"What happens in here stays here." Kou vowed truthfully. He knew how shy Kengo was about sex, and if this was as close as Kou would ever get to having him, then keeping their time together secret was a small price to pay.

Kengo nodded, and ground back against him, groaning. "D-do whatever you want then."

Tempting. But he'd stick to sucking the darkness out of Kengo for now. Carefully pulling the claws off his hand with his teeth, he tossed them aside and then slid the now-bare hand down the front of Kengo's pants while he teeth were re-buried in the pale neck.

With Kengo rutting against him so deliciously and his own hand and teeth hard at work, it was over rather quick. Kengo came with a hoarse shout and Kou bit down hard as he came, grinding against Kengo one last time as he rode the orgasm out.

Eventually he dislodged his teeth and sank back, Kengo falling back with him. Their pants were both wet and they were out of breath, but the boneless sensation made the half-snuggling comfortable enough to not immediately move.

After a time, Kou asked, "You okay?"

Kengo nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm just sticky is all."

Kou chuckled. "You and me both. Let's change, yeah?"

Kengo blushed and nodded, getting up out of the chair and moving back. Kou went over to his dresser and retrieved two pairs of shorts and underwear, throwing one set at Kengo, who turned and headed for the bathroom, leaving Kou to change in the main room.

When they were both changed and Kengo reemerged, they stood awkwardly apart, Kou waiting for Kengo to ask the question that was clearly bugging him.

"W-was that…"

"Hm?"

"W-was that… I mean, when you bit me before… um, did you…"

"Want to fuck you?"

Kengo turned red but nodded. Kou, once again considered his options. Tell him yes, and risk damaging a friendship, or tell him no and risk losing a potential bedmate, and have to explain himself.

Too lazy to explain, he went for the shortest route. "Yeah. You smell different when you've got darkness in your blood. It makes it harder for me to hide what I want."

Kengo stared at him, wide-eyed. Kou resisted the urge to roll his eyes – barely.

"Y-you… wanted me? B-before I was infected, I mean?"

"Technically yes and no. I met you when you were infected, but after I got a decent look at you, I had to admit that you weren't too bad looking. And then when you earned your powers, well… I was pretty much doomed by then." He grinned, hoping to get rid of some of the awkwardness in the room.

There was a pause before Kengo's voice came, much quieter. "Is it just sexual? Your urges towards me, I mean?"

Kengo's eyes were shielded, and Kou couldn't make out an leading emotion. Thus, he decided to go for broke.

"Not entirely, although they play a large part when you've got darkness in you. But… when you're _you… _no."

Silence. Kou had never thought he would feel his heart pound so hard in his life. It was literally hurting, and talking, telling Kengo these things only seemed to make them worst. But Kengo still hadn't shot him down, hadn't labeled him a creeper or stormed out. So maybe…

"C-can I stay over tonight?"

Kou started, looking over at Kengo with wide eyes. "What?"

"Um. My house is being sprayed for weeds, and the smell. It's bad. S-so I was wondering if it was cool if I stayed with you tonight." Kengo explained haltingly, pink on his cheeks and his eyes adverted.

If Kengo hadn't been in his room, Kou would have jumped for joy and screamed at the top of his lungs. As it was, he settled for a promising grin.

"Sure."

Maybe someday he could convince Kengo to move in with him, but for now… this was pretty sweet.

**Omake**

"Well, you look happy." Akira noted as Kengo came in the next day, beaming widely. Akira himself seemed amused by something, and Shirogane as well. Kou trailed behind, trying to act completely normal while inside he was cheering. Last night had been _fantastic, _although these two morons didn't need to know—

"So, you finally fucked him huh?" Akira asked Kou.

Silence. Horrible silence.

"W-W-WHAT-NO-HE-I-W-WHAT?" Kengo was the first to explode, torn between lying and demanding for Akira to explain. The Rei King chuckled.

"Stupid. Why do you think I sent you over there?"

"B-but you said you and Shirogane wanted some alone time!"

"We did. To get _the paperwork done. _Not to fuck. I was getting tired of seeing you mope around, and I was tired of seeing _him _get aroused at inappropriate times, so I improvised. You should thank me." Akira explained, looking as though he was explaining this to a very dumb person. Shirogane smiled mysteriously behind him, not looking the least bit sorry.

Kengo stormed off some time after that, embarrassed beyond belief and vowing never to come over to Kou's house again while at the same time swearing he wasn't Akira's friend any more. Akira rolled his eyes and Shirogane laughed, but Kou made sure to properly thank both of them before dashing off after his partner in an attempt to calm him down and rethink the possibility of never coming over to his house again.


End file.
